


Simplicity

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 17





	Simplicity

Steve x reader x Natasha

The three of you weren’t extravagant people. It simply just wasn’t how you were raised. This trait followed with you all as you grew into the people you were today. You didn’t care for fancy dates, cars, clothes or anything of the sort. All you cared for was that you had a home and love.

And that was what you gad. You had a home with the Avengers, who had become the family you all needed, and you had love. The three of you loved each other more than you had ever loved yourselves. Anyone could see the love you held for each other, it lit up the room and your faces simply when you were around each other.

Because the three of you weren’t extravagant people, the things you did together weren’t extravagant. But it was in their simplicity, others sought to interrupt.

“Nat, this smells divine.” You complimented, wrapping your arms around her waist as she stirred a pot on the stove.

“Not as good as you do.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. “Go find Steve for me please? Make sure he’s not on the phone.” Natasha asked, making you laugh.

“He almost threw his phone out the window before, I highly doubt he’s on it.” You mentioned, kissing her on the side of her head before walking towards the bedroom. “Stevie, you better not be on your phone.”

“No, that thing is evil, I threw it far away.” Steve said, walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

“It’s a cell phone, Stevie, that’s all it is.” You smirked, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“It started speaking, doll. It’s evil.” He repeated, securely wrapping you into his warm embrace. “I told Tony to lock it up.”

“I bet Tony pissed himself at that.” You laughed. “Big bad Captain America, scared of some modern technology.” You added, making Steve gently push you onto the bed.

“I can show you big and bad, doll, if that’s what you want.” He smirked, hovering over you. Before either of you could move further, Natasha strolled into the bedroom and looked at you both with a wide smirk.

“Steve get dressed. It’s dinner before dessert.” She said, moving over to the bed and taking your hand in hers.

“You’re no fun sometimes, Tash.” You pouted as you both walked over to the table that she had set.

“You know that you love me either way.” She said, leaning over to kiss your pouting lips. “Now sit.” She told you, tapping your ass before she moved over to the kitchen where dinner sat.

As you sat down Steve exited the bedroom, fully dressed, and moved over to the chair next to yours.

“This looks amazing Nat.” Steve complimented as Natasha placed the plates onto the table. “You’ve outdone yourself.”

“Thanks, med.” Natasha said, taking a seat. “Cooking is so peaceful, I wish I had had more opportunities to do it before.”

“Well with the two of us, I think you’re going to need to do all the cooking.” Steve smirked, causing you to narrow your eyes at him.

“I can cook.” You said, still holding a forkful of food up to your lips.

“No you can’t, dorogoy.” Natasha shook her head. “That’s not us trying to be mean, it’s just fact.” She added, smirking over her wine glass.

“Maybe next date night we can go to a cooking class together.” Steve suggested, looking at you both with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.” You said, finally taking a bite of Natasha’s cooking. A moan escaped your lips at the flavour. “Yeah okay, Steve, I agree with Nat’s doing all the cooking from now on.”

“You’re not going to eat much of it if you keep making noises like that.” Natasha said, watching you with lust in her eyes.

“Save it for after dinner, Tash.” Steve smirked.

“You know what, Rogers,” Natasha started, pointing her fork at the blonde man. Before she could continue her sentence a loud thud echoed through the tower and shook the floor.

“Captain Rogers, agents Romanoff and L/N, it seems mister Stark has caused a code green.” F.R.I.D.A.Y said as you all heard a roar.

“Looks like we’ll have to have to finish this some other time.” You sighed as Natasha and Steve rushed to grab their weapons.

“We’ll be finished in no time.” Steve assured as you all rushed towards the elevator.

“Good because I was looking forward to eating that.” Natasha said, strapping her widow bites on.

“You were looking forward to eating a lot of things.” You smirked as Steve strapped his shield to his arm.

“We’ll get to that too.” She said as the elevator arrived in the labs where the growls and roars of The Hulk became nearly deafening.

Looks like date night would have to wait.

“Steve we all know we haven’t left the building I don’t know why you had to blindfold us.” Natasha sighed as Steve led the two of you to your mystery date location.

“Because it’s all about the element of surprise, darling.” Steve said, his voice a riddled in mirth as Natasha continued to complain.

Out of the three of you, Natasha simply could not handle surprises. You weren’t sure if it was because of the surprise factor or not being in charge of it, but she really didn’t like surprises. Usually, she refused to go along with surprises and would use her skills to find out what was happening, not this time though.

“It won’t be a surprise when someone falls over.” Natasha grumbled.

“Let’s be honest that’ll be me.” You said, shaking your head slightly. You would freely admit, you were a bit of a klutz, okay a lot of a klutz.

“Trust me, I won’t let either of you fall.” Steve promised before stopping the two of you. “Okay don’t move I need to finish setting up.”

“Rogers you know I hate blindfolds.” Natasha sighed, shifting next to you.

“Really than what was what happened last week?” You snorted, making Steve chuckle deeply.

“Keep it up you two and the blindfold will be the least of your worries.” Natasha assured, grabbing your hand in hers. Though you couldn’t see, you knew the woman was smirking deviously.

“Alright, it’s all set up. You can take your blindfolds off.” Steve said. Without another word, both you and Natasha removed your blindfolds in one fluid motion.

“Oh Stevie.” You breathed out. “You’ve outdone yourself.”

He really had. The three of you stood atop the Tower on the roof patio Tony had renovated. Steve had set up strings of soft twinkling lights, both along the roof top and the low picnic table he had set up. Blankets and pillows surrounded the low-level table which was laden with food and wine.

To anyone else this would be considered simple and normal, but to the three of you it was almost extravagant in its simplicity.

Natasha didn’t say anything as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist. Even after all these years, she still struggled with emotions. You didn’t hesitate to follow her and embrace your two lovers.

“Love you Steve.” Natasha murmured; face pressed into the blonde’s broad chest.

“I love you too darling. I love you doll.” Steve said, placing a kiss on top of each of your heads. “Now let’s eat.” Steve said, pulling away. He grabbed both your hands and led the two of you over to the table.

While Steve wasn’t the best cook out of the three of you, he certainly was a good one. The three of you sat under that sky until it turned from dusking to darkened. 

“No Steve!” You shrieked as Steve yanked you onto his lap, your wine spilling onto your lap. Natasha laughed heartily as she watched the blonde hold you tightly to himself.

“You started it.” Steve smirked, burying his face in your neck.

“Did not.” You protested, attempting to turn in his lap.

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“You really did start it, med.” Natasha smirked, watching the two of you in amusement.

“You’re lucky I love the two of you.” You grumbled with a pout as Steve pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Aw we love you too sweetheart.” Natasha cooed sweetly. She moved closer to the two of you and laid so her head was resting on your lap. The three of you sat there, you in Steve’s lap and Natasha’s in yours, simply watching the sky above you. All was silent until it wasn’t.

“Rogers.” Tony’s obnoxious voice echoed from his metal suit. “You know Fury has been looking for you for an hour, right?”

“Tony tell him I’m busy.” Steve said, looking up at the metal man.

“Can’t tell him that really. You’ve got a mission.”

“Go.” Natasha said, standing up and pulling you with her. “Go save the world, we’ll be here when you get back.” She promised as you helped the blonde up.

“I’m so sorry, dolls. I’ll make it up to you when I get back.” Steve promised, pulling you both individually into his arms and kissing you both sweetly.

“We know.” You said, cupping his cheek. “Now go save the world. We’ll be here when you get back.” You reaffirmed as Steve said one last goodbye before running towards the stairs.

As you stood there with Natasha’s arms around your waist, watching as Steve left, you could only think one thing.

Date night would have to wait.

“Okay I have the popcorn.” Steve announced, placing the large bowl onto the table. “Doll, shouldn’t you be sitting down?” Steve asked, watching as you picked up a pile of DVDs.

“Steve I’m not an invalid, it’s just some movies.” You said, setting the pile by the DVD player. “You’re such a worry wart sometimes, sweetie.” You smiled, putting one into the player.

“It’s because I love you.” Steve told you, sitting down as you sat next to him.

“You gotta stop being sappy Steve or Y/N’ll start crying again.” Natasha commented, walking into the room with her arms full of chocolate covered snacks . 

“I can’t help it, my emotions are out of wack.” You complained, happily taking a bag of chocolate covered pretzels out of Natasha’s hands. 

“We know, dorogy, and we don’t mind the mood swings or the weird cravings. They’ll all be worth it soon.” She said, sitting next to you. 

The three of you sat on the couch, contently watching the movie you had picked, until you had to stand up abruptly. 

“Shit.” You cursed, looking down. “I liked these pants and now they’re ruined." 

"Oh shit is it time?” Natasha asked, eyes widening as she jumped from the couch with Steve right behind her. 

“Yeah, it’s time. That was my waters breaking.” You said as Steve took your hand in his. 

“Let’s get you some new pants. Nat can you grab the hospital bag?” He asked. 

“On it.” She said, leaning over and kissing you on the cheek. “She’s finally coming.”

“And she’s already a cockblocker.” You joked as Steve helped you to the bedroom. 

She was finally coming. Your daughter was finally about to be born. 

“Thank God she takes after you and Romanoff Y/N.” Tony joked as he rocked the tiny pink bundle in his arms. “No offense Capsicle.”

“In this case, Tony, none taken.” Steve said, holding your hand with a gentle smile on his face. 

“You know you’re never going to get to have time again, right?” Clint questioned from Natasha’s other side. 

“That’s okay.” Natasha said as Tony handed her little Sarah. 

“It’s all worth it.” You added, smiling at your wife and daughter. “It’s all worth it for her." 

Looks like you wouldn’t be having date night for a while. But again, it was all worth it because you had little Sarah. You had a family.


End file.
